Zoey Hanson behaves at The Movies/Hino Gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Zoey Hanson behaves at The Movies/Hino Gets Grounded ''is a GoAnimate-V1 story created by Sarah West. This story features Ichigo Momomiya/Zoey Hanson from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. Zoey wants a ticket for Big Hero 6, but the tickets are already sold out. So, Zoey gets a ticket for Zootopia instead. During the movie, Zoey sees Hino yelling at Kooky Von Koopa, so she and Kooky decide to take Hino back home and ground Hino for a month. Transcript Renee: Hey, Zoey. Zoey: Yes, Renee? Renee: Wanna go to the movies on Friday? Zoey: Sure! I got good grades on my report card, so I'm sure that my mom will give me permission to go to the movies. (On Friday) Renee: They're showing some good movies, tonight. Wanna see Big Hero 6? Zoey: Oh yeah! I love movies with action in them. Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movie theater. What would you like to see today? Zoey: Can I have a ticket to see Big Hero 6, please? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry, but you cannot have a Ticket because the tickets are sold out tonight. Zoey: Really? Oh, well, that's okay. Do you have any other movies I can see? Movie Ticket Manager: How about a ticket for Zootopia? Zoey: Ooh! Zootopia is good. I'll accept your offer. Movie Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the movie. (Zoey goes to the concession stand to buy some popcorn and soda) Zoey: Oh boy! I can't wait to see Zootopia. I heard it's a really good movie about a world populated by animals who behave like humans. (Zoey enters screen number 4, where Zootopia is being shown) Zoey: Oh boy, this is going to be a great movie. ( 74 minutes later) Zoey: This movie is awesome! No wonder it won so many awards. It's a box office success! Razorbeard: Kooky Von Koopa, I didn't want to see this stupid movie! I want to see Chappie! Zoey: Huh? What's going on? Kooky: Razorbeard, stop acting like a spoiled brat! Now, look, everyone's staring at us. Zoey: Oh, boy. It's another video game villain who refuses to behave at the movies. Well, it's not my problem. There's nothing I can do about misbehaving villains right now. I'll just watch the rest of the movie. Razorbeard: Kooky, I want to see Chappie and that's final! Now give me what I want when I want it, or else! Kooky: Razorbeard, that's enough! We're going home right now! (Kooky brings Razorbeard home) Razorbeard: But Kooky, I wanted to see Chappie! You never let me do anything that I want to do. Kooky: Too bad, Razorbeard, you are now grounded for a month! Go to your room now. Razorbeard (running upstairs to bed): Noooooooooooooooo-Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Why does this always happen to me? Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West